The liquid crystal display (LCD) which had replaced the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) display extensively in the computer, communication and consumer electronics industry. It also meets some issues during the minimization of the devices. Compared to the traditional CRT display, LCD display has the advantages of being thinner and lighter with low radiation. The LCD displayer uses a plurality of driver circuit disposed on the panel to applied different voltage altering the arrangement of liquid crystal cell within the panel in either upright or twisted orientation. The arrangement of liquid crystal cell defines the light gate to determine the transmissivity of the backlight source to the screen and construct the entire image frame. Generally, each pixel of LCD panel is provided with two input ends to couple respectively with two different driver circuits, one is the source driver circuit disposed laterally along the X axis of LCD panel, one is the gate driver circuit disposed longitudinally along the Y Axis of LCD panel, wherein source driver circuit is a component having high-frequency characteristics and display function used to transmit the image data to LCD panel and control the data input. In order to increase the number of the pixels for the panel, the cells and the lines should be formed as smaller as possible. However, the narrower the lines are, the higher the resistance is. It results that the performance is reduced.